An electronic device, such as a smartphone, may include a touch input device, for example, a touch screen, a touch pad, a digitizer, or the like. The touch input device may process a touch input of a user. For example, if a touch occurs on a specified location of a touch detection region, the touch input device may detect a change in capacitance by the touch on the specific location and may transmit touch information including coordinates of the touched location and the like to a related module.
The touch information may be transmitted, included in a plurality of touch events (or signals) defined for each characteristic of a touch input from a time when the touch input beings to a time when the touch input is released. For example, the touch input device may generate a touch down event using the touch information at a time when a touch object is in contact with a touch detection region, may generate a touch up event using the touch information at a time when the touch object detaches from the touch detection region, and may generate a touch move event at intervals of a specified time using the touch information between a time when the touch object is in contact with the touch detection region and a time when the touch object detaches from the touch detection region. Further, the touch input device may transmit the generated touch event to a related module, such as a processor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.